Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Hayao Miyazaki überlegt sich einen Animefilm zu produzieren
Wir haben alle gehört oder gelesen, dass Hayao Miyazaki in den Ruhestand gehen will. Ab dieser Zeit haben wir aber sehr viel Positives aus dem Hause Studio Ghibli gehört. Sein Sohn Gorou Miyazaki arbeitet an der Serie Ronja Räubertochter und Hideaki Anno will dem Studio unter die Arme greifen. Auch eine Fortsetzung zu Ni no Kuni ist geplant. Man sieht hier, dass es keinen Abriss gibt. Doch Hayaos Kommentar auf der "Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences" (08.11.2014) lässt das Herz seiner Fans beben. Seine Aussagen wurden auch im Studio Ghibli Museum ausgestrahlt: "I’m going to continue making anime until I die". Auf Deutsch: Ich werde fortsetzen Animes zu produzieren bis ich sterbe. Er fügte hinzu: "I like creating stories and drawing pictures". Auf Deutsch: Ich mag es Geschichten zu schreiben und Bilder zu malen/zeichnen. Seine Filme enthält nicht nur Action, sondern auch tiefgründige Themen, die sowohl die japanische und westliche Gesellschaft trifft. Schließlich kann der Altmeister Miyazaki sich ausruhen und gut von den Verdienst durch Nibariki leben. Zum Abschluss fügt er hinzu: "Not having to worry about whether it will be a financial success or not is a big plus". Auf Deutsch: Nicht über den finanziellen Erfolg besorgt zu sein, ist ein großer Verdienst. Auch wenn er keine Filme für die Kinos produzieren wird, freue ich mich auf seine neuen Werke. Ich bin bereit Jahre zu warten. Schließlich soll er sich nicht überfordern. Denn Kunst braucht seine Zeit und Ruhe. Quelle: Sankei News (jp.), abgerufen 08.11.2014 UPDATE 1 Hayao Miyazaki wurde in letzter Zeit von der amerikanische Presse oft gefragt, in Bezug auf: *sein Ehrenpreis von Academy Award *Zukunft von Studio Ghibli *Seine Projekte über Animes Hayao hat schon viele Einladungen zum "Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences" bekommen, jedoch hat er sie abgelehnt. Zum einen will er kein Land besuchen, dass gerade Irak angreift (2003) und er will die Abreit nicht ruhen lassen; vorallem nicht, wenn es um den letzten Film vor seinem Rücktritt ist (2012). Sein Freund John Lasseter konnte ihm doch ermuntern zu diesen diesjährigen Award zu erscheinen. Er hat ihn sogar versprochen seinen Zug im Garten fahren lassen zu dürfen. Seit seine Erklärung zum Rücktritt hat er einen Manga für "Model Graphix" gezeichnet, Kurzfilme für Studio Ghibli Museum produziert und den Cover zu Westfalls Buch "The Call and Other Stories" gezeichnet. Und viele weitere Anfragen bekam er von Freunden. Er arbeitet weiterhin von Montag bis Freitag und gibt sich Mühe mehr freie Zeit zu bekommen. Mit Bleistift und Papier zeichnet er weiterhin seine Filme. Es ist nicht so, dass er Handzeichnung besser findet als CG-Animationen. Er ist sogar der Meinung, dass die Animes in Zukunft eher von Computer animiert werden als von Hand gezeichnet. Studio Ghibli ist gegenüber Filmproduktion nicht abgeneigt, aber Hayao Miyazaki will sich davon trennen. Daher wird er Kurzfilme produzieren statt die langen Filmen, die in Kinos präsentiert werden. Quelle: Variety (eng.), The Hollywood Reproter (eng.), LA Times (eng.), abgerufen 09.11.2014 UPDATE 2 Hier sind zwei Videos. Einmal die Preisübergabe an Hayao und seine Rede. Das Zweite Video ist eine Rde von John Lasseter. Die Videos: *Hayao Miyazakis Rede *John Lassters Rede Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag